chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariel James
Ariel James is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 3: Renegade. She is the younger sister of Smith James. She has recently manifested Cardiokinesis and Half-Animal Mimicry, and she will manifest two more abilities soon. Appearance Ariel has shoulder-length brown hair, which she normally wears over one eye. She has strangely pale skin, considering that she grew up in Los Angeles, and her eyes are a strange blue-grey colour, similar to her brother's. She is quite concerned with how she looks, often spending a lot of time and money on fashion, generally choosing unique and modern looks, which tend to be flattering and short. Ariel will stand at 5ft 7, around average height for her gender, and she will always be smiling. Abilities Her first ability is that of Cardiokinesis, which is the ability to manipulate the heart. Using this ability, Ariel is able to manipulate the functions of the heart. She can control heart rate and blood pressure, and is able to use the ability offensively, killing by stopping the heart. She is also able to use the ability to increase her own cardiac fitness and that of others. Additionally, she can inflict and cure all cardiac diseases and conditions. Her second ability, and the most recent one she has manifested, is that of Half-Animal Mimicry, which is the ability to transform the lower half of one's body into any animal. However Ariel can only change the lower or bottom half of her body and can only change if she has seen the animal she wants to transform into. Due to her love for swimming, Ariel will normally only use this ability to become a mermaid. Notable creatures are: *Selkie (Unlike mythology where they change from seals to women, this is half human and half seal) *Mermaid (Half human, half fish) *Centaur (Half human, half horse) *Faun (Half human, half goat) *Harpy (Different from just having wings, this is half human and half bird) Family & Relationships *Father - Smith James Snr *Mother - Eve James *Older brother - Smith James Personality Ariel is like her brother in the way she is outgoing, and very cheerful in everyday life. She is very trusting, and a little too gullible, which makes it easy for people to take advantage of her. She's not very funny, and she is a very good friend, always wanting to be there for someone, no matter what is going on. Etymology Her first name is Ariel, and she was given this name after her paternal great-grandmother, and it has the Hebrew meaning of 'Lion of God'. This could be a reference to her bravery, normally a trait associated with lions. Her surname, James, has the Hebrew and English meaning of 'Supplanter'. Brief History Ariel grew up in Los Angeles, and she was very close with her brother, Smith. The pair are still very close, often spending a lot of time on the phone to each other, and when Smith manifested Linking, he Linked with Ariel. Ariel moved to Washington DC to become a doctor, and is currently studying at medical school. She is an old friend of Pippy Maxxted Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters